To Boldly Go Song Fics
by Zara of Gallifrey
Summary: A collection of my first ever 20 song fics, all with the topic of my Star Trek: The Next Generation fan fiction, To Boldly Go. I don't own Star Trek. Rated T for a bit of swearing.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was searching around on before I got an account, and I noticed things called "Song Fics". In one person's set of rules (which I'm guessing are universal) it said that you just put your iPod on shuffle and write for as long as that song is. NOW, I SHALL GET TO THE POINT: Each one of these is probably some random stuff, with all that happiness a Trekkie like me could throw in. Some of them are tiny, and some of them are a bit longer, which is why I'm not making chapters. ALSO: For most of these, I spend a good minute thinking before I started. This is the first group of song fics which I have ever done, but it's probably not going to be my last. So, yeah.**

* * *

1 - **Poker Face, Lady GaGa**

I laughed as I looked into the blank look on Data's face. It was like he had transformed from normal, emotionless Data to unusual, emotionless Data.

He was dealing in poker, like usual. It was like he was a whole different android, looking so focused that it almost scared me.

And I had to admit, he had the best poker face ever...

I looked again at his green visor and yellow eyes; it was like a clown puked on him. For the first time I noticed how colorful he was, with all of his yellow and golden and black...

Again I giggled, thinking about how confused Noonien Soong would have been if he could see Data now. I doubt that he had designed the android to become a world champion poker star. Although Noonien probably wouldn't have minded much anyway.

Even though I had never played poker before, I wanted to play if Data dealt...

Just looking into his eyes, I got the feeling that he wouldn't mind if I snuck in on one of his games...

2 - **Blinded Me With Science, Thomas Dolby**

Data stared at Erin, his head tilted to one side in some form of awe.

He was impressed that she knew this much about Engineering. He had to admit, he did have some doubts when she entered her job on the Enterprise.

Just another ensign who didn't know what they were doing.

Not that he ever thought that. He took the advantage to learn about her when he learned she was going to come onto the Enterprise. Her grades were amazing, and so was her knowledge.

"...and so this is here..." she was muttering now, forgetting that Data was right infront of her. He took the time to study her face.

For a human female of that age, she was beautiful, even if he didn't have any preference for beauty. Her face was oval and slightly tanned, her hair framing her face.

3 -** The Safety Dance, Men Without Hats**

I rocked back and forth for a while, listening to the rhythm of the music.

Finally I found a good spot and launched into full idiocy, jumping up and down and flailing my arms like I knew what I was doing.

Wesley laughed next to me. "You're... an interesting dancer!" he had to yell over the music.

"Shut up!" my face went red, "I thought you said that you wouldn't laugh!"

"I didn't realized the severity of 'can't dance'!"

I shot him a look and he went silent as I started spinning in the holographic room, bobbing my head back and forth while kicking out my legs. I really did suck...

4 - **Robot Rock, Daft Punk**

"What do you mean, you don't know how to rock?"

Data frowned. "I do not understand what the action 'to rock' entitles."

I laughed again. Sometimes he was just so stupid for someone who was supposedly so smart.

"You know, drums. Guitar. Rock and roll, you know?"

"I am familiar with the genre 'rock'." he stated, "Do you wish for me to play the guitar?"

For a moment I eyed him. He had walked into the holodeck when I was trying to play the drums. Now...

"Sure." I handed him the electric guitar which was leaning against the wall.

Instantly he flung the strap over his shoulder and took the pick from my hand. He then decended upon the strings like a vulture upon a fish.

It was beautiful.

5 - **Colorado Sunrise, 3OH!3**

"I-I'm..." Barclay sighed, "Not th-that good at these things..."

I sighed, my shoulders slumping. It was like dealing with a little kid. Why wouldn't Reg just work up the courage to speak to someone?

Rubbing my tired eyes, I looked at him from the other side of the table. "If you don't do it now, you're just going to keep living in life knowing you're a failure. Now," I repositioned myself in the uncomfortable seat, "if you like Troi so much, just go up and talk to her."

"B-but-"

"Jesus!" I threw up my hands in defeat, "If you're just going to be a downer all the time, I'll leave you be. I don't see what Geordi wanted to accomplish by having me talk to you. It's not like I'm a phyciatrist. That's Troi's job."

He frowned, and I returned it with a scowl.

6 - **Caveman, Dayplayer**

"You know I'm not going to talk about it, Data."

I shot him a look, trying to fend him off. He didn't seem to want to leave my doorway.

Data blinked before continuing, "I have been told by Geordi that you have been feeling 'down' lately. Is he telling lies?"

"No." I glared at him, "This isn't the best time, Data. I don't want to talk about it."

"But do you not wish to have help? Geordi also mentioned that when you are feeling depressed, you prefer to talk to someone of which you trust deeply."

Frowning, I replied, "What makes you think that I trust you deeply?"

All Data did was stare at me blankly, like I hadn't said anything at all. Was there something which he wasn't telling me?

"Yeah. So I've been depressed lately. What do you care?"

"Geordi says-"

I snapped, "To hell what Geordi says! I'm asking what you think! Why aren't you telling me the truth?"

"What truth?" his head tilted to one side in confusion.

Intantly I snarled back, "You're hiding something. What is it?"

7 - **Castle In The Sky, Algorhythm**

I looked around, trying to remember to breath. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen...

"You programmed this?" I turned again, seeing the huge room in its entirety.

Data nodded. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do!" scoffing, I wondered why he even needed to ask, "It's AMAZING!"

"I was reminded of what you said when we had a conversation about your likes and dislikes. Did you not mention a dream about a certain 'castle in the clouds'?" Data spurted information at me.

I waved him off. "Shh. Not now."

Jogging up the stares to the main hall, I skidded to a stop infront of a window. I was looking down, over a sea of green fields and yellow crops. The sun was only a bit higher than me, or so it seemed, and it blared down on the window, sending light all over the palace.

It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen.

"How LONG did this take you?" I muttered, mostly to myself, not to Data.

He blinked, pausing before spitting out, "Exactly 2 hours and 23.4583 seconds."

I laughed out of amazement. "You don't know how cool this is, Data."

He said nothing, and I felt bad. Had I offended him? Because I didn't mean to. This was the best day of my life on the Enterprise. Why ruin it with offending the person who made my dreams come true?

"I love you, Data." I smiled, not realizing what I had just said.

Data paused. "I know."

8 - **Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This), Eurythmics**

I turned over in my bed, thinking of the day which I had faced before retiring.

First of all, Wesley had found his way to my door, holding a box of chocolate. Of course, they were for me, and, of course, I ate them. You can't really blame me, after all. Give girl chocolate, girl will eat said chocolate. Nothing to it.

For some reason, he took me to the holodeck and loaded a program with a field in the middle of big, rolling hills. It was so breathtakingly beautiful that I just HAD to come with him for a picknick.

On the picnic, he managed to break a vase, sit on a bundle of flowers, and spill wine all over one of his big ugly sweaters.

I smiled, hoping my dreams would be twice as fun as the day.

9 -** Grow A Pear, Ke$ha**

He wined between the sobs, trying hard to wipe off his tears.

"Goddamit, Wesley, why do you have to be such a priss?" I rolled my eyes.

"Am not!" he shot me a look from behind his puffy, red eyes, "This is SAD."

I frowned. "It's Bicentenial Man. No big deal."

"He's DYING..."

Groaning, I stood up and crossed my arms. "Death is part of life, Wes. It's not such a big thing. You should know."

He scoffed. "**I** should know?"

Shrugging, I turned around, heading for the door.

"My dad didn't die..." I muttered.

"I heard that!" he called.

"I heard you cry."

10 - **Tik Tok, Ke$ha**

"Nobody said this would be a whole damn party!"

Data frowned as he led me into Ten Forward. Loud, 21st century techno music thumped the floor. He didn't look like he was enjoying it.

I looked up at him. "What? This is awesome!"

"This is multiple decibles higher than regulation!" he yelled.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the jumping mosh pit of people. "LIVE A LITTLE!" I wailed, jumping up and down, trying to bring him with me.

Instead he stood like a weight, watching me leap with a disapproving look on his face.

"Are you seriously going to ruin this with a pouty fit?"

He frowned. "I do not POUT!" he proclaimed.

11 - **Neverending Summer, Dayplayer**

"It's like summer, but BETTER!" I flailed my arms, looking from Geordi to the swimming pool to the water.

He frowned. "What are you talking about? It's just a swimming pool. A holographic swimming pool, none the less."

My shoulders drooped. "You didn't like water as a child, did you?"

"I was born blind. I didn't like a lot of things when I was a child."

"You're no fun!" I yelled, before breaking into a full sprint, launching off the diving board and into the cold water below.

12 -** Come Sail Away, Styx**

I rolled my eyes at my sister. "No. I'm not going to jump aboard your Ship of Happiness and sail away into the Skies of Fun."

Megan frowned. "Why not?" with a devious smile, she added, "You get to see Zarr. He wants to see you again..."

"Ugh. Tell that kid to stop stalking me."

"Erin..." she was starting to whine, "But you'll like it on the Karu! Just for a couple of days. That's all I'm asking."

Sighing, I crossed my arms. If she was just going to badger me again and again to go on vacation with her, I was just going to snap one time and kill her.

"If a couple of days is all you want..."

She was starting to punch the air in happiness, so I finished my sentence.

"...then I guess I can suffer through it."

"WOOHOO!" Megan threw her arms into the air, "This is going to be great! I'm telling Zayve and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Like I would try to stop a happy girl from telling her boyfriend something."

Because that would never happen.

"Come on, Erin! Come sail away with me!" she danced in place, taking my arm and dragging me onto the transporter.

13 -** Digital Love, Daft Punk**

"I just keep having these dreams..." I rubbed my head in the dim light of Troi's quarters.

She tilted her head to the side, making me shudder, "What're they about?"

"Just..." I tried to recall what they had all been about and tried to sum them up, "dancing. And talking. Whatever."

"But they're all about Data, right?" he accent slurred some words together, but I still understood every word.

Nodding, I crossed my arms over my chest.

I didn't even know why I was here. Usually I could deal with this kind of stuff on my own, but now it was just getting worse and worse...

Worse now that in my dreams, Data was actually telling me that he loved me.

"What does he say?"

Jesus, it was like she had read my mind! And I could actually give her credit for that one, because she was half Betazed.

I sighed angrily, "He tells me how he feels."

"Which is...?" she prompted, just making me more upset.

"That he loves me, okay?" I said quickly, getting defensive, "There. Just leave me alone."

14 - **In the End, Linkin Park**

"What do you mean, she's dying?" Wesley said, his voice breaking on the last word.

He looked back to Erin, lying on the bed, he face covered in soot and dirt. She couldn't be dying. Not Erin. She would hold on as long as she could...

His mother sighed, folding her arms. "Wes, she's not going to get better. That explosion shattered her ribcage. There's nothing more that I can do."

"Of course there is!" hot tears trailed down his face, leaving clean lines, "You have to do something! She just can't die!"

Doctor Crusher looked surprised for a moment, but then nodded grimly. "I've told her parents about what happened. They'll come in and take her body back to Earth. You have to go..."

Wesley pushed her hands away. "It can't end like this!"

15 - **Let It Rock, Kevin Rudolf**

"You have to have had some kind of practice." my mouth fell open.

Data blinked at me, taking the guitar off his shoulders. "I did not have any practice." he saw the look on my face and frowned. "Is there a problem?"

"You play better than any other person in Earth history!" I exclaimed, "It might just have to do with the fact that you're an android and thus incredibly smart, but..."

"But what?" his head tilted to one side.

I scoffed. "You play like some kind of god!"

"I have been called many things, none of which were God."

16 -** Planetary (Go!), My Chemical Romance**

"We gotta go, Erin!" he pulled at my arm, "C'mon..."

I frowned. "Why? There's enough room..."

"Of course there is," he smiled, "but why not get the best seats in the house?"

Smiling, I took his hand. It was like living a dream. That was the wonder of the holodeck.

"Data, you're much better with emotions."

He blinked, and frowned a little, before smiling widely. It was a bit creepy, though, seeing him with all these emotions.

The smile spread so wide I could see his white teeth. "I'm not Data."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm Lore." he smiled again, "And I love you, Erin Reilly."

He pressed his lips to mine.

17 -** Please Don't Go, Mike Posner**

"Data...?"

He was prying himself off the bed when she woke, groggy and craving more sleep.

"We were playing a game of three dimensional chess when you fell asleep during one of your moves. I move you back to your bed, where you are now." He had started to make a job of telling half-asleep Erin where she was and how she got there.

She almost wined, "Don't go... please..."

He blinked, almost frowning. The Captain did expect him to get to his duties quite early, but it was the middle of the night...

He headed back to her side.

18 - **E.T., Katy Perry**

"Who ARE you?" I frowned at him, but his hand didn't leave mine.

He smiled at me, taking my breath away. "I am Jethro Lurm." he kissed my hand, and I felt a shiver creep up my spine.

"What are you?" I continued asking questions.

"Human." the smile never left his face, "Just like you."

"But... how...?"

Picard was looking over my shoulder, being a creeper. "He IS human, Erin. And he best be going."

Jethro shot a look to the Captain and kissed my cheek.

"See you soon." he muttered.

19 - **Just Dance, Lady GaGa**

"Who is in charge of this party?" Data called, and I could just barely hear him.

I laughed, still jumping with the rest of the mob. "Does it matter?"

"Yes!" he yelled, frowning at me, "I need to inform them of Starfleet regulation 56-"

"Just dance, Data!" I grabbed his arms again, but he just weighed me down. How heavy was this android?

He gave me a weird look for a couple more seconds before jumping with me, in exact sync with me. "We need to vacate these premises!" he continued to ramble, "When security finds out of this 'party', it will not be happy to find the second officer and an engineer in the crowd!"

20 - **Magic, B.o.B ft. Rivers Cuomo**

Data frowned. "There is no such thing as magic, Erin."

"So?" I turned my gaze back to Jethro, who was showing a card trick to a small child who was in the small crowd around him.

He continued, "I do not see why you are obsessed with him, when he is what you would call 'a fake'."

"First of all," I turned around, frowning, "I'm not obsessed with him. That was David Tennant, and I was 13. Secondly, he's not a fake." turning back to him, he was finishing up, "I find magic really cute."

It was as if Data rolled his eyes in my mind. I shuddered a little, but when I noticed he was coming towards me, I smiled.

"Do you want to try?" he held out the deck, all smiles.

* * *

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jethro Lurm is just a creeper I made up. I imagine him like a Mexican Okanah.**

**MORE RANDOM AUTHOR TALK: Yes, I know, some of these suck. I'll probably do a different version later...**


End file.
